


Take the Dare

by nitorisource



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sleepovers, Somersault Kiss, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitorisource/pseuds/nitorisource
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's managed to rope Sousuke into a sleep over at Haru's, and now Sousuke's down to his underwear and socks as a result of one of Nagisa's fantastic dare games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Dare

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this beautiful vine](http://nitorisource.tumblr.com/post/106369869682/brumalbreeze-these-things-keep-evolving-but) [sobs]

It’s already late enough into the game that everyone’s shed at least a few articles of clothing – Momo’s still got his shirt and underwear on, Rin and Rei are almost fully dressed because of all the layers they wear, and Haru’s down to his apron and swimming trunks - but Sousuke appears a little too comfortable in his meager getup of cotton boxers and Pokémon socks.

“What the hell’s a somersault kiss?” Sousuke asks, giving Hazuki a peeved look. The blond’s the one responsible for earlier dares that have included various levels of fire, cases of unorthodox alcohol consumption, and the stun gun that Gou carries around, so he’s more than a little wary.

“It’s really easy, Sou-chan!” Nagisa answers a little too enthusiastically as he stands to offer a short demonstration. “You just bend over like this in front of someone, and they flip you up and you kiss each other – just a peck, that’s it!”

Sousuke glances at the others still in the circle and considers whether he really wants to be one step closer to siting with nothing but a towel over his crotch for the rest of the night like poor Ai, especially with Nanase’s back door wide open and blowing in a chilly draft, and decides that this is something he’s sure will be easy.

He pushes himself off the floor and offers a hand out as he says, “Fine, then Gou—“

“I don’t think Gou-chan can hold you up all on her own,” Nagisa interjects. He’s got a honey-sweet smile on, but devilishness in his eyes.

“Wait. What?” He figured Gou would be the easiest to carry out of everyone else – and the tormented look on Rin’s face at the idea of Sousuke kissing his half-naked sister was pretty damn funny – but  _Sousuke_  is supposed to be the one being flipped around?

“Then take your underwear off,” Haruka offers placidly.

“I’ve still got socks on,” Sousuke growls at him.

“I can be the one to help you, Sou.” Rin is looking more than eager to volunteer himself but the sly, malicious look in those maroon eyes tells Sousuke that choosing him would probably be his worst decision tonight.

His eyes slide over to Nanase and he imagines himself ending up with his head through a wall if he were to trust that saba-loving twat, and there’s no way he’s going to leave his life in the hands of walking-train-wreck Speedo-Glasses, either.

“Fine, fine. I’ll choose Tachibana, then,” he says, eyes settling on where Makoto is huddled up close against Haru. Sousuke hasn’t really noticed, but the poor guy is in a similar state to his own – down to nothing but underwear and socks because he’s chickened out of too many dares, whereas Sousuke just fucked up most of the ones he was given.

“Ah – um, Yamazaki-kun, I don’t really think—“

“C’mon, just help me get this over with,” Sousuke insists, easily tugging Makoto up onto his feet. He can’t imagine this green-eyed angel purposely doing him any wrong like Rin or Nanase would, and just looking over Tachibana’s admittedly well-muscled body gives Sousuke more reassurance that this can’t possibly go wrong.

And just like Sousuke predicted, Makoto’s unable to turn his request down despite how obvious it is that he doesn’t want to help.

“Like this, right?” Sousuke bends forward and unabashedly sticks his head between Makoto’s legs, which more than startles the brunet. Just judging by the laughter that sweeps through the room, Sousuke can imagine how flustered Makoto has become above him, but he’s keen on trying to make this as least painful as possible for them both, so puts him arms out between his legs and flexes his fingers for Makoto to latch onto his.

He’s slow to bend himself over, but eventually Makoto’s chest and stomach is flush against Sousuke’s back and their fingers are clasped tightly together. A little too tight, in fact. Sousuke can feel the way Makoto’s trembling.

“Oi, Tachibana, you better not fucking drop me,” he warns.

“I – I’ll try not to,” is the unpromising answer he gets. “Yamazaki-kun – is your shoulder, you know, will it be okay if we do this?”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Sousuke says dismissively, shaking his head a little, which only makes Makoto produce another very worried noise. “Count of three, I’ll jump and you’ll pull me up, got it?”

“Y-yeah.” Makoto’s fingers adjust their grip in Sousuke’s hand.

“One, two, thr—“

Makoto pulls too early, and Sousuke finds himself jumping too late, but there’s nothing to be done as he feels himself suddenly flipped upside down. He hears Makoto let out a yelp as Sousuke’s legs swing up to grapple around Makoto’s waist, and their hands abruptly unlock from one another. For a stomach-twisting second he thinks he’s going to fall backwards, but Makoto staggers back the other way and one of his arms manages to hook around one of Sousuke’s thighs as Sousuke steadies himself with one hand gripping the brunet’s shoulder for dear life.

“Hey – watch it!” Rin says behind them. It looks like Makoto’s going to end up falling flat on his ass, but instead he takes another unsteady step backwards. Makoto’s other hand finds itself gripping onto Sousuke’s ass in a panic, but the taller boy can’t find the time to protest as he brings one palm slapping against the wall to brace them both as Makoto’s back slams against it.

Makoto’s staring wide-eyed up at Sousuke’s face, his green eyes filled with panic and apologies, but Sousuke merely dips his face down so that their lips can meet as was initially planned.

And it’s quick, just like Nagisa said it’d be, but as soon as they part Sousuke can’t help but lick his dry lips and think about how warm Makoto’s panicked breath is between them. Before he can think any better, he removes his hand from the wall and tilts Makoto’s head up by the chin.

Part of him is expecting to be thrown off at this point – no part of him is expecting Makoto to kiss back this willingly, but they both melt into it so easily that the wind in Sousuke’s lungs is knocked right out and he sounds far too breathless than he should be after a few mere seconds. When he lets out a throaty groan, Makoto’s mouth opens wide for him and he licks broadly into the brunet’s willing mouth, then pulls Makoto’s lip between his teeth to elicit a needy gasp that sends Sousuke’s nerves sparking with unexpected delight.

“Uh, what the actual fuck,” comes Rin’s voice from behind him, but Makoto’s knees give and suddenly he’s sliding down to the floor until Sousuke’s sitting comfortably and uninterrupted in the brunet’s lap.

Their skin is hot, almost scorching, wherever they’re touching and Sousuke lets himself to run one of his hands across Makoto’s arms, his chest, his ribs and his sides with shameless abandon, relishing in the shuddering breaths that Makoto takes in whenever their lips momentarily part. The tiny area of his brain not currently preoccupied with how damn well Tachibana can use his tongue wonders if this inherently soft-hearted guy even realizes that everyone has a perfect view of the way his hand has begun to knead Sousuke’s ass.

It’s only when one of Sousuke’s hands begins to wander down and finger along the hem of Makoto’s boxers does anyone have the wits to snap out of their shock and do something. There’s suddenly a hand gripping sharply into his shoulder – his good one, thank god – and without warning he’s pried away from Makoto. A thin strand of saliva connects their lips until it eventually breaks, and Sousuke feels himself warmed all the way down to his fingertips.

“You overdid it,” Haruka says pointedly. Sousuke gives him an unbidden smirk as he swipes his thumb along his saliva-slicked bottom lip and turns his attention back to Makoto, who is staring back at him as though even he’s uncertain of what’s just happened.

“Did you forget we were in the middle of a game?” Rin lends Makoto a hand up and howls with laughter at the way Makoto can do nothing but try to cover his beet-red face with his shaking fingers. “You sure looked eager, Makoto…”

“Rin!” Makoto groans, turning away. “I – I just – it’s not that I—“

Even Gou and Rei are doing a terrible job of masking their giggles and after a few more moments of appearing as though he’d be ready to spontaneously combust any second now, Makoto mumbles something and retreats to the bathroom.

Eventually, everyone manages to calm down long enough to get back to their game, and Sousuke’s little performance means he gets to go another round without having to strip down.

As Rei tries his best to reject any more dares that have to do with the lighter in Nagisa’s hand, Rin leans over and nudges Sousuke in the side. “So you ended up enjoying yourself after all, huh? Aren’t you glad I made you come?”

“ _So_  glad.” Sousuke gives him a deadpan look, but only because he’s trying to focus on a way to make sure he’s sleeping in the futon beside Tachibana’s tonight.


End file.
